A Twisted XMAS
by TobiGB
Summary: This is my squeal story enjoy
1. Chapter 1

GB: Hello there everybody to those who has read my previous story welcome back and to those who are new to my stories than welcome. Well it's Christmas time and that means that it's time for gifts and presents, and time to spread holiday cheer.

Hidan: Just hurry up the sooner you finish the sooner we can be done with this fucking Heathen Holiday!

GB: Hidan stop complaining before I cut your head off again!Hidan: (silence)

GB: Well any way here is the so called sequel to 'One Crazy Thanksgiving' 'A twisted X-MAS'

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anybody or anything in this story not even the ocs all that I own is the story idea.

* * *

It's Christmas time in the rain village all the once rain have turned into little snowflakes onto the ground. There were decorations on all of the buildings, carolers singing in the streets, and the children were playing in the snow. They were either pulling sleds or trying out their new snowboards they just got on Christmas morning. This was truly a joyful time of year. Time to leave this peaceful sitting and head on over to the Akatsuki base to see what chaos is about to ensure.

"So how are the decorations coming along?" GB asked who was getting the base ready for the Christmas party that he was planning.

"They're coming along great if I do say so myself" Konan smiled as she had finished putting up some origami snowflakes all over the inside of the base it was a beautiful sight to beheld.

"Wow Konan I must say that you are amazing when it comes to origami" GB said to the blue haired woman.

"Why thank you it's kind of like art if you think about it" she said back to him.

"No it's not everybody knows that true art is an explosion, un!" Deidara screamed while standing on a ladder putting the thistles up on the walls of the base.

"Ok we get it just be careful up there will ya?" GB said to the blonde artist hoping that he wouldn't fall down.

"Don't worry nothing won't happen as long as I'm up here, yeah" Deidara said confident that he won't fall down.

As soon as he said that Tobi came bursting through the door full of energy screaming merry Christmas.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!!" He screamed running around in circles "Look what Santa brought Tobi for being such a good boy this year!" He screamed as he held up Tickets to a private screening of 'Iron Man 2'

"Will you shut the hell up you idiot and stop running around can't you see that I'm standing up here, un!?" Deidara yelled from atop of the ladder.

"Senpai can Tobi help too?" He said as he ran for the ladder, but ended up tripping on his own foot and knocked the ladder over.

Deidara trying to keep his balance ended up with some thistle around his neck and soon afterwards the ladder fell beneath his feet and he was being strangled by the thistle.

"Don't worry senpai Tobi will save you!!" He said as he started to pull Deidara down by the leg but that was only making things worse. "Why is your face turning blue senpai?" Tobi wandered as he was still trying to pull Deidara down.

"Konan would you mind?" GB asked who simply nodded knowing what he was asking of her.

She pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the thistle around Deidara's neck which caused him to land on top of Tobi.

"Senpai you're down now!" Tobi screamed happy to see Deidara down from being strangled to death.

Without any warning Deidara punched Tobi right in his orange masked face and it sent him flying right into the next room of the base.

"You almost killed me you idiotic freak of nature, yeah!!!!" Deidara screamed as he was about to blow Tobi into the after life, but he was stopped by GB at the last moment.

"calm down Deidara the last thing we need is another hole in the wall. Besides let's not forget whose coming back for the Christmas party." GB said with a sly smile on his face.

Pretty soon the dark air around Deidara was completely gone because he knew that Haruhi Suzumiya was coming to the party. He wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly for him because he's going to try to put the 'moves' on her.

"You're right I should go and get ready, un" He said as he got up and headed for his room to prepare for her arrival

"What exactly are his chances with Haruhi?" GB asked Konan curious about her opinion on the subject.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" She said back to him with a little smile on her face.

"That low huh? Well this is the season for miracles so who knows. Well I should go and see how the others are coming along" GB said as he left to see how the other Akatsuki members are coming along with their tasks.

_*Kitchen*_

Itachi was in the kitchen preparing the eggnog he was in charge of it mainly because he makes the best eggnog anyone has ever tasted.

"Hey there Itachi how's the eggnog coming along?" GB asked coming into the kitchen seeing Itachi stirring the eggnog up.

"almost done" Itachi simply said with his monotone voice still stirring the bowl.

"Great to hear, so Sasuke excited about the big Christmas party we're having?" GB asked the youngest Uchiha who was chained up again.

"Could you tell me why the hell I'm tied up and was brought back here again!?" Sasuke growled through his gritted teeth.

"Sasuke I already explained it to you on Thanksgiving and I really don't feel like repeating myself. Well anyway keep up the good job Itachi" GB said as he left the kitchen.

_*Outside of the Base*_

GB soon made his way to the front of the base and up on the roof he saw Kisame fiddling with the Christmas lights.

"Hey Kisame are the lights ready yet!?" GB screamed up to the shark man.

"This is the last one! Time to light this baby!" Kisame screamed as he plugged the lights together which gave off a bright glow.

"It looks perfect! Great Job!" GB screamed back as Kisame was making his way off of the roof of the base.

"It took me all morning but it was worth it. If you can excuse I'm going to go and get ready because Ranamon is coming." Kisame said as he walked back into to the base and back into his room.

_*Living Room*_

GB was heading into the living room to see if Hidan was done decorating the Christmas tree but to his surprise he saw Konan working on it.

"Hey there Konan I thought Hidan was supposed to be working on the tree?" GB asked her curious as to why she was decorating it.

"He said that he didn't want to be part of a holiday for heathens and that Jashin would not approve of it." She explained to him while working on the tree.

"He really said all of that?" He asked

"No not really what he really said was much more foul than that." She stated

"You're probably right. So let me guess he's in his room?" He asked and Konan simply nodded. "You remembered to spray the tree with Zetsu repellent right?" she nodded and with that GB left to check on Hidan.

*_Hidan's Room*_

When GB opened the door to Hidan's room he found him doing one of his little rituals on the floor.

"Hey close the fucking door can't you see that I'm praying here!?" Hidan yelled from the floor.

"Hidan that's enough praying you are going to come down stairs right now and help us get everything ready for the Christmas party!" GB ordered but the silvered haired man only laughed at him.

"Yeah right there is no fucking way that I'm going to go down there and celebrate this fucking Holiday now get the fuck out!" He screamed back at GB.

"Hidan don't make me drag you down there" GB said with a threaten tone in his voice and a serious look on his face.

"You wanna go? THAN BRING IT!" Hidan screamed soon GB slammed Hidan's door.

There was a lot of punching and screaming sounds coming from inside the room evening a lamp being smashed was heard.

"Hey what the hell are you doing with that!?" GB screamed as he was able to dodge Hidan's scythe. "That's it you're going down now!"

Soon some of the other Akatsuki members were gathered outside of the door listening to what was going on in there. There were a lot of curse words being thrown around in there they even heard some chains rattling as well.

Pretty soon it became quite and they didn't know what to do that's when the door opened up and there was GB dragging Hidan by the collar of his cloak.

"I told you not to make me drag you down there" GB said with some cuts and little bits of bruises on him along with a knife sticking out of his left shoulder. Hidan lets just say that he ended up with a black eye for Christmas along with some knives in both of his legs.

The others they didn't say a word they just followed the two down stairs.

"So who's going to pick him up this year?" Kisame asked the other members

"Don't worry it's already being taken care of." Itachi stated as he went back down stairs.

* * *

GB: Well there you go everybody Chapter one I hope you enjoyed it. If you're wondering on who the others was talking about just stay tuned to chapter 2. I'll see you all later.


	2. Welcomeback

GB: Hey there everyone welcome back for chapter2 I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and the little butt kicking I gave Hidan, but anyway it's time for some of the guests to arrive now.

TobiGb: Gb

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Darkness-Rising-Queen: DRQ

Madjack89: MJ89

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

Hazeleyedharmony: HEH

Xsonyuhx9: XS9

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

DigiBleach: DB

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anybody or anything in this story not even the ocs all that I own is the story idea.

GB: Well ok it's time for chapter2

* * *

"Could someone please explain to me why we have to go and pick up someone from the hospital?" Kouji asked wandering why they had to make this little detour.

"It's tradition that's why" Pein simply stated to the young warrior of light.

"Wait how is this a tradition anyway?" Shino asked also curious about the person they have to pick up.

"Because it happens every single year now stop your complaining" Sasori said to the group of people.

"Well I thank that it's nice that you guys are nice enough to do something so kind right Matt?" Sora asked the blonde boy who simply nodded and kept glaring at Pein.

The others all made a mental note to not bring up the whole Matt subject around Pein. Because they do want to live to see the new year come.

"I'm glad that my dad was able to let come I bet it's going to be great" Matt said to Sora with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for talking to my dad Sasori he didn't have any problem on letting me come to the Christmas party." Jeri said to the puppet man "Yeah thanks big time" Jeri's little sock puppet agreed as well.

"It was no problem at all" He told her with a little smile on his face.

"Gee I wander what he means by that?" Jp said in a sarcastic tone.

"Did you just something Jp?" Sasori asked in a threaten tone which made the chubby boy shake nervously in his shoes.

"Who me? No no I didn't say a word!" Jp chuckled nervously hoping that the puppet man wouldn't kill him.

"I thought you didn't" Sasori said with that little smile still on his face.

"Say I wander who that gift is for?" Takuya asked wandering who MJ89 got the present for.

"Yeah I've been wandering that too who is it come on tell us please!!" Tommy begged who also wanted to know who the gift is for.

"Please tell us we'll be your best friends" Dai said hoping that the begging will make her give in.

"How many times am I going to tell you guys I am not going to tell you who this gift is for you're going have to wait till we get to the base." MJ89 said to three boys.

"I hate it when I have to wait" Dai complained

"Dai I thank you've been hanging around Sasori too much" Hotarui said to his cousin.

"Can you at least give us a little hint on who the gift is for?" Kira asked who was also curious about who the receiver was.

"I am NOT going to tell you who I'm giving this gift too!" MJ89 stated to them.

"Will you all stop bickering before I kill you" Pein stated getting annoyed by their bickering.

With that they all stopped their bickering and begging because they all sensed the killer intent coming from off of him.

"Aw what's wrong Pein how come you're not in the holiday spirit?" MJ89 said teasing him a bit.

"It's nothing I just wanted them to shut up that's all" He answered, but MJ89 knew what the real reason was.

_*Hospital*_

When the group reached the hospital they were impressed by how nice it was decorated on the outside and the inside.

"Magnifico!" Zoë exclaimed "This place looks so amazing just look at all the lights" She said while admiring the place.

"This place looks alright I guess" Kouji said not all that impressed.

"Come on pretty boy stop being such a scrooge and take in some of the holiday joy" Kira said to him nudging him in ribs.

"If you guys want to see a _real_ scrooge you should see Kakuzu on the holiday seasons" Sasori said to them.

Pretty soon they came to a door with a doctor and a nurse standing in front of it.

"Hello there I'm assuming that you're here to pick up the patient am I correct?" the doctor asked. Pein simply nodded "Well it appears that he suffered 3 heart attacks and let me tell I've been a doctor for twenty years and I've never seen some one suffer 3 heart attacks at once, and why is his body covered in so many stitches!?" the doctor explained.

"In the world of medicine you see a lot of strange things so can we go in and see him now?" Pein asked the doctor who simply nodded.

Soon afterwards they all went into the room and there they saw Kakuzu laying down in bed who looked a bit awful.

"Is he ok? He looks a little pale?" Shino asked while studying the stitched up man.

"No I'm not Ok! Do you have any idea on how much the hospital bill is going to cost!!?" He screamed from his bed. "Plus do know how much money was spent in decorating the base? $16,000!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Kakuzu! Calm down before you give yourself another heart attack you're already down to two now." Pein stated to the stitched up miser.

"Don't worry I restocked on hearts earlier so now I'm back up to my 5 hearts again" Kakuzu stated as it seems he was calming down a bit. That was until MJ89 said

"You know judging by what GB said in his massage I don't thank that it was $16,000 I think it was more on the line of……."

"Code Blue repeat Code Blue!" Screamed a woman on the intercom while a blue light was flashing and just about every single available doctor was rushing on over to Kakuzu's room.

_*Akatsuki Base*_

"Ok everyone the guests should be arriving soon so remember what I said from last time ok?" GB told the group who all nodded their heads.

"Let me guess I have to be the fucking doorman again?" Hidan asked who was pissed about the fact that he has to celebrate the holiday with them.

"Not after some of the complaints that I got during the Thanksgiving event I'll be the one who'll greet the guests." GB stated and with that he went to greet the guests.

"Wait for me, un!" Deidara screamed for he was wearing a Hugh Heffnier style robe along with the pants and slippers and a mistletoe in his hand.

"Deidara why do you have that?" GB asked wandering why Deidara had a mistletoe.

"It's tradition to kiss someone under a mistletoe right? When Haruhi comes through that do I'll have this over my head and when she sees it she'll have to kiss me, yeah" He explained.

"Well ok if you say so" GB said soon after that the Doorbell rung, and Deidara answered it.

"Welcome to the base, yeah!" He said with the mistletoe hanging over his head.

"Well I suppose it is tradition" BBC said as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for inviting me to the Christmas party" she said with a smile on her face.

"It is my pleasure that you came so please come on in" GB greeted as he welcomed the girl into the base.

"Yeah it's great to see you, un" Deidara said not caring much and turned his attention back to the door.

"What's wrong with him?" BBC asked

"He's waiting for Haruhi to show up" GB stated

"Oh well tell him I said good luck" she said as she made her way down the hallway.

GB soon closed the door when five minuets later the doorbell rung and Deidara was there with the mistletoe over his head.

"I'm glad that you could come, yeah!" Deidara said as he opened the door hoping that it was Haruhi.

"Why thank you I know that it's tradition and all but I don't think that I'd be comfortable doing that" L stated with Light, his father chief Yagami, and Matsuda right behind him.

Deidara was looking a bit annoyed and disappointed at the same time for it wasn't Haruhi at the door.

"L, Light I'm glad that you guys came and I see that you brought your father Light it's nice to meet you sir" GB said as he stretched his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too. You're a little too kind for a criminal" Chief Yagami said while shaking GB's hand.

"Who me no no I'm not a criminal I'm just someone who is just in charge of them for the time being that's all" GB explained.

"Don't worry dad you don't have to worry about him, but there are some that you might want to be careful of" Light said as he guided his father into the base.

"Hi there my name's Matsuda" He said as he introduced himself to GB while holding his hand out for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you" GB said with a smile on his face while shaking hands with Matsuda.

"Well I guess that we won't have to worry about anything!" Matsuda said with a relived voice.

"I don't know about that, but there are certain members in the Akatsuki orginztion that are pretty unpredictable or either unstable so you shouldn't let your guard down just yet" L said as he guided Matsuda down the hallway.

It was about seven minuets later when the doorbell rung and when it did Deidara didn't wast anytime in opening it.

"I'm so glad that you're here, yeah!" Deidara screamed as the door opened up.

"It's nice to be here" Onyx said the blonde man

"Likewise" Sand said to him as well.

"Look Sand Dei is under the mistletoe" Onyx pointed out to her sister.

"Yes I see Onyx he is. Would you like to do the honors?" Sand asked her sister

"What do you say we both do it?" Onyx replied back.

With that they both kissed Deidara on both sides of his cheeks. Deidara was still hoping that it was Haruhi at the door.

"Onyx and Sand it's soo nice to see the two of you again, and I'm soo glad that the both of you were able to come" GB said as he welcomed the two girls.

"Thank you for inviting us to your little Christmas get together!" They said at the same time.

When Onyx and Sand went inside of the base it was six minuets later when the doorbell rung again.

"It's so great to see you here, yeah!" Deidara said hoping that the person at the door was Haruhi.

"It's good to be here!" HEH said to the blonde man who was standing at the door.

"Same here!" DB said also "say has the rest of the guests showed up yet?" She asked GB who was welcoming them inside.

"No not yet but they'll be here soon. Why don't you two come on in, and I'm glad that you were both able to make it." GB said to them.

"Say what's wrong with him?" HEH said pointing over at the dissopointed Deidara

"He's just waiting for Haruhi to show up so she could kiss him under the misletoe" GB explained to them.

Soon after HEH and DB came into the base and went down the hallway it wasn't long until the doorbell rung again.

"Hey I'm glad you're here! Wait you're not Haruhi, un" Deidara said with another sign of dissipointment in his voice again.

"No I'm not, thanks for inviting me to your Christmas party" 01CS said standing in the doorway.

"I'm so glad that you were able to come. Why don't you come on in" GB said as he welcomed 01CS into the base.

"Wow Deidara you are not having any luck in this are you?" GB asked

"I'm sure that the next person who comes through that door is going to be Haruhi just you watch, un" Deidara stated

The doorbell rung again and Deidara hoping that it would be Haruhi went to open it, but before he could say anything he was punched in the face and was sent flying across the room.

"Oh it's only you Deidara I thought that Hidan would be the one to greet us again" Pein said not really caring that he punched Deidara in the face.

"Sorry that we're late we had to pick up Kakuzu" Sasori stated

"You have no idea what we went through either!!" Takuya screamed

"No kidding we almost got killed! It was like fighting Lucemon again but worse!" Jp screamed

"Oh will you big babies stop your whinning already" MJ89 said to the two boys.

"It was that bad huh? Where is Kakuzu by the way?" GB asked them and soon Kakuzu came skipping up to him like a little five year old child.

"Hello my name is Kakuzu and I'm five years old I'm turning six next year" Kakuzu said in a five year old voice.

"If you're wandering what's happened to him they druged him with something that made him think that he's five years old" Kouji stated holding his left arm.

"Look at all the pretty lights mommy is this where Santa lives?" Kakuzu asked Zoe who was standing beside him.

"Yes this where Santa lives" she told him while patting his head.

"I see looks like you guys broght Matt with you this time say where's Kari?" GB asked them.

"She's spending time with her family but she wishes you all a merry Christmas" Sora told him.

"I can't believe that we got dragged here again" Kouji said with a grumpy attitude.

"Don't worry Kouji I'm sure that the things that happened last time won't happen again" Kouichi said to his brother.

"Yeah let's not forget that chief here is friends with Itachi now so no worries here pretty boy" Kira said to Kouji which made him growl a bit.

"Well anyway I'm glad that you guys were able to come, and are you alright Pein?" GB asked the orange haired man whose fingers were twitching violently.

"It's nothing" He simply answered and left it at that

"Really you sure that it doesn't have anything to do with you know" Jp said with a little sly smile on his face.

"Jp could you help me get something from out of that closet over ther?" Pein asked him while point to a door on the right side of the room.

Jp just shrugged and followed Pein into the next room. Pretty soon there were some banging nosies coming from inside the room and out came Pein holding an oriment followed by Jp who looked a little beat up.

"Jp what happened to you?" Tommy aske his chubby friend.

"Nothing I tripped that's all" He chuckled nervously to the others.

"You know you should be a little more careful next time" Dai told the boy

"Yes you should be a bit more careful next time" Pein stated as he walked down the hallway of the base.

"Let me guess Matt being here with Sora?" GB whispered to MJ89

"Bingo" She whispered back.

"Say has.." Before Kouji could asked he was interrupted by GB

"Don't worry Kouji she hasn't showed up yet" GB reassured the young warrior of light

Soon afterwards they all walked into the base and followed Pein down the long hallway.

It was ten minuets later when Deidara came back to his senes "What happened, un?" He asked.

"Pein thought you were Hidan and knocked you out" GB answered. Pretty soon the doorbell rung again.

"Why don't you answer the door this time, yeah" Deidara said to Gb who simply shrugged and answered the door.

"Hey you guys I'm so glad that you guys could make it!" GB said to the group of people.

"Are you kidding me we wouldn't miss this for the world!!" Haruhi screamed while her, Mikuru, and Yuki where wearing skirt like santa outfits. While Kyon and Itsuki were wearing raindeer antlers on they're heads and little red noses on their faces.

"Haruhi you're here, yeah!" Deidara screamed while jumping back up on his feet looking for his misletoe. When he finally found it he was surprised that it was in the hands of Zetsu.

"Why hello there beautiful what's your name?" Zetsu's white half asked the little plant

"**What you say we go back to my room and make some Christmas magic?" **Zetsu's black stated

"Don't you talk to her like that she is a lady!" Zetsu's white half yelled

"**Be quite can't you see that I'm trying to score here? Besides we can't go near the tree because of that repeallent and they mock us with it's beauty" **His black half stated.

"Zetsu you plant freak give me that back, un!" Deidara screamed but Zetsu sunked back into the ground with the little plant to do god knows what with it.

"So Haruhi I must say I like your outfits" GB said complimenting the girls on their outfits.

"Really! Thanks I worked really hard on them I wanted us to be dressed for the seasons!" She said with a sprirkle in her eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that the moment that we show up something embarrassing is about to happen." Kyon said to himself.

"Are you talking about that man with silver hair and necklace around his neck?" Mikuru asked.

"You mean the man whose name was Hidan why yes he does seem to have quite the colorful language" Itsuki stated to the two.

"Hey there Deidara how you've been we haven't seen you since the thanksgiving party" Haruhi said to blonde artist.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi I've been so busy with missions and stuff and I've been trying like hell to try and make it to one meeting." Deidara explained.

"He ended up blowing his arms off and it took us two weeks just to one of them and another three weeks to find the last one" GB explained which pissed Deidara off abit.

"I wander what he see's in Haruhi?" Kyon asked

"If you think about in away she's just like his artwork" GB answered.

They soon came in and walked down the hallway Deidara was about to follow them but was stopped by GB.

"You're not going anywhere you said you were going to help me greet people so you are going to stay and help." He ordered which made Dei mumble a few curse words.

Soon the doorbell rung again and GB answered it

"I'm here and Thanks for inviting me too" DRQ said as she was greeted into the base.

"I'm soo glad that you came I hope that you have a good time and enjoy yourself" GB said as he welcomed her into the base.

"yeah it's great to see you here, un" Deidara said not really caring anymore.

"Just ignor him go and have a good time" GB said to her and with that she started down the hallway.

Soon The doorbell rung again and when GB answred it there were three Hiddan Leaf Ninjas.

"Naruto! Sai! It's great to see you guys again and I see that you brought Hinata with you" GB said to the three.

"Are you kidding me like I'm going to miss out on this!" Naruto screamed with his trademark fox grin on his face.

"Thank you for letting us come and spend the holiday with you" Sai said to GB

"It's no problem I mean you guys are part of a good foundation not the ROOT one because I've heard some bad stuff about them and that Danzo dude. Anyway I'm glad you're here." GB said to them.

"Thanks I hope you don't mind but we brought Hinata along with us I hope that's ok" Naruto said.

"It's ok with me Naruto welcome to our Christmas get together and I hope that all three of you have a grat time." GB said to the three.

"T-T-Thank you for your kindness" Hinata sturtted

GB Just nodded at her and he along with Deidara lead the group down the hallway to where the others are.

"So I guess that this is everybody, un" Deidara said to GB

"There are still some people who haven't showed up yet Deidara but they will soon" GB Said back as they continued their walk down the hallway.

* * *

GB: There you have it Chapter 2 I hope that you enjoy it I'll try and have chapter 3 up here soon but first I have to rest my brain. see you later


	3. Almost everyones here

GB: Hey there everybody Fleas Nevada and welcome back to Chapter 3 Looks like most of the guest have shown up so let's see what is about to happen next.

TobiGb: Gb

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Darkness-Rising-Queen: DRQ

Madjack89: MJ89

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

Hazeleyedharmony: HEH

Xsonyuhx9: XS9

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

DigiBleach: DB

GB: well you guys here it is ch3

* * *

"So I guess that program you guys are in also covers Christmas as well, un" Deidara said to Naruto and Sai.

"Yes they even do Easter as well" Sai explained

"Ok then why is she here doesn't she still have a living parent around , un?" Deidara asked looking over at Hinata.

"Yeah well I Kind of invited her to come with us" Naruto chuckled.

_*Flash Back to the Hidden Leaf Village*_

"Hey there N-N-Naruto I got you something for Christmas Here!" Hinata said holding out a present to Naruto while blushing at the same time.

"Huh well gee thanks Hinata!" Naruto said with a smile on his face "Say Hinata do you have a fever or something because your face is really red" Naruto said clueless as always.

Soon Naruto started to open his gift and to his surprise he saw a little doll version of him.

"It took me all night to make it I hope you like it Naruto" She said to the blonde boy.

"Thanks Hinata I like it a lot I wish that there was something I could give you." He said back to her while scratching the back of his head.

"That's ok Naruto you don't have to get me anything" She said doing that little nervous thing she does with her fingers.

"Wait a minuet I know the Parentless Children Foundation is sending me and Sai to a Christmas party in the Rain Village why don't you come with us!" He said to her. Pretty soon Hinata blushed and fainted with the fact that she will be going to a party with Naruto.

"Hinata are you ok?" Naruto asked the passed out girl.

_*Flash Back Ends*_

"And that's how she ended up here with us" Naruto explained with a sheepish grin on his face.

'_I can't believe that we've been having trouble trying to capture this idiot, yeah!' _Deidara thought to himself.

"Well the more friends the merrier I always say I'm just glad that you guys were able to make it." GB told the three.

Pretty soon they all made it to the main room there were people either sitting or standing. Hidan was busy laughing at Kakuzu who thought that he was still five years old.

"You know what I take back everything I said earlier I think I'll stay and watch this shit!" He laughed

"Mommy what does shit means?" Kakuzu asked Zoë.

"Yeah what does that word mean anyway?" Tommy asked who was also curious about the word.

"I don't think that you guys are old enough to know what that word means" Zoë said to the two.

"Uh Zee I thank Kakuzu _is_ old enough to know what that means" Kira stated.

"Mommy can I go play with some of the other kids?" Kakuzu asked with an innocent child voice.

"Sure go ahead and have fun" Zoë said with a smile on her face.

"Wow Zoë you make a great mom" Kouichi told her with a smile on his face and that made the girl blush a bit.

"Say how long is he going to keep acting like this?" Shino asked Pein

"He still has thirty two hours left and when he returns back to normal you DON'T want to be around him our you'll find out what happened to his previous partners" Pein stated to the young warrior of wood.

Pretty soon GB, Deidara, Naruto, Hinata, and Sai all entered the room and like last time there were some surprised faces in the group.

"I can't believe that the Kyuubi jinchuriki is here right in front of us again!" Pein yelled out loud.

"I think that you're doing this to mess with us" Kisame said to GB about Naruto.

"Hey Naruto you brought Hinata with you so I guess you must know now?" DB said with little smile on her face.

Hinata's face soon started to turn red as a tomato

"What are you talking about I must know what?" Naruto asked clueless as ever about the subject. "Say Hinata are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine Naruto" She said to him.

'_I don't think that he'll ever figure it out' _DB thought to herself about Naruto.

"Ok everybody I'm glad that all of you could make it" GB said to the group of people as he got their attention. "Welcome to the Christmas party if you like you can exchange gifts now or later so you know the buffet table is over there and I know that some of you are too young for the eggnog so there are also other refreshments so you know have fun!" He concluded.

"Hey there Itachi I just want to say thanks for not killing Kouichi when you fought him" DB said to the older Uchiha. "That's why I brought this plate of Dangos" She said as she handed him the Dangos.

"Thank you" was all he said as he accepted the gift.

"Go ahead try them they're really good" she told him and when he did they were pretty good.

"Hey there guys merry Christmas!" MJ89 said while joining the two. "Itachi I got you a gift for letting chief live here!" she said handing him a present.

When he opened it he was a little surprised but he didn't show it still having his emotionless face on.

"Thank you both for the gifts" He said as he was looking at the Kari plushie he just received.

MJ89 and DB were both steering at him and soon an idea came into their minds.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" MJ89 asked the other girl with a smile on her face.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking than I guess that great minds think alike then" DB replied back with a smile on her face as well.

Itachi had no clue on what they were thinking but before he knew it they both grabbed him by his arms and they rushed out of the base.

"Pein you're in charge till I get back!" MJ89 said she ran out of the front door still dragging Itachi with her and DB.

"What was that about?" Kisame asked about what he just saw.

"I have no idea" Takuya answered the shark man.

Pretty soon the doorbell had rung again and Kouji was the one who answered it.

"Hey welcome to the Christmas party" He said not really caring at all.

"Hey there Sorry I'm it took me a while to get here" XS9 said to the warrior of light.

"I can't believe that you made it" Kouji said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I'm glad that you were able to make it come on in" GB said appearing behind Kouji

"Thanks for inviting me" She said back to GB as she walked into the base and down the hallway.

"See Kouji I told you she'd be running a little late" He told him while placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

GB: Hey there Sorry that this chapter is so short but I still need to recover my brain from the last chapter. If you're wandering were MJ89 and DB has taken Itachi you'll just have to read and find out. I'll see you all in chapter 4 until then see you later.


	4. the music box

GB: Hey there everybody I'm glad that you all decided to come back. Looks like that the guests have arrived and I wander where the girls have taken Itachi well you're about to find out.

TobiGb: Gb

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Darkness-Rising-Queen: DRQ

Madjack89: MJ89

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

Hazeleyedharmony: HEH

Xsonyuhx9: XS9

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

DigiBleach: DB

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anybody or anything in this story not even the ocs all that I own is the story idea.

GB: Ok you guys here it is Chapter4

* * *

"Merry Christmas Tai and Kari!" Said Mrs. Kamiya to her two children as she handed them their gifts.

"Alright thanks mom!" Said Tai holder of the crest of courage and older brother to Kari. When he opened his gift it turned out to be a new soccer ball "Wow thanks mom!" he screamed.

Soon Kari opened her present and it turned out to be a new set of hair pens "Gee thanks mom I love them!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey there guys who wants some Christmas cookies?" Their dad said bringing in a tray of cookies

Soon the two kids and their mother all went to grab a cookie each this was a happy scene to beheld the family all together this was a truly warm and lovely Christmas moment

_*Rooftop opposite of the Kamiya's apartment*_

"Look at them they look so happy in there don't they?" DB said to MJ89 who was standing beside her.

"You're right they do don't they what do you think Itachi?" MJ89 asked stoic Uchiha who was standing besides an ink bird.

"Why are we here?" He simply asked the two girls.

"Simple we're here for Christmas shopping that's why" MJ89 answered.

"I assume that you're going to get a present for Tai" Itachi said back to them.

"No we're not here to get a gift for Tai we're here so you can get a gift for Kari" DB explained with a smile on her face.

If Itachi could show any emotion on his face he would've been surprised by what was just said.

"Come on Itachi we both know that you like her so why don't you get her a present?" MJ89 stated to the Uchiha.

"I have no recollection of what you are saying" Itachi stated to the both of them.

"Then why do you still have that Kari plushie with you?" DB asked him

"I was never given the chance to sit it down when the both of you dragged me out of the base." Itachi said to the both of the girls in front of him.

They both gave him a skeptical look and returned to watching the Kamiya's apartment.

About twenty minuets later both Tai and Kari were both seen exiting their home and were heading down the street to meet up with their friends.

"It appears that they are both leaving" Itachi said to the two girls.

"No duh we do have eyes you know" MJ89 said back to Itachi as they all hoped on the giant ink bird.

"It was a good thing we went back to ask Sai to draw this for us" DB said as she hoped on the bird.

_*Tai and Kari*_

Tai and Kari were both heading on over to the park to meet up with the other Digidistend liked they had planned.

"I can't wait to see the others what about you Tai?" Kari asked her big brother.

"Yeah me neither I bet their probably having a great Christmas too" Tai said as they continued their walk to the park.

Unbeknownst to the two siblings was that they were being followed by a giant ink bird.

_*Ink Bird*_

"Wow this is so cool I feel just like a ninja" DB said to the others.

"I can't believe that no one hasn't noticed a giant bird made out of ink yet" MJ89 stated to the others.

_*The Park*_

Pretty soon Tai and Kari made it to the park where the others minus Matt and Sora were waiting for them.

"Hey it's great to see that you guys were finally able to make it here" TK said to the two new arrivals.

"Sorry we're late everyone" Kari said bowing her head down to her friends.

"Kari I'm glad that you were able to here! Here I got you a present" Davis said as he handed Kari the gift. It was a Gotomon plushie "Well what you think?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Davis I really like it" Kari said with a smile on her face.

"Ha! Take that TB" Davis said to him triumphantly

"It's TK" He corrected the goggled headed boy. "It's to bad that Matt and Sora isn't here with us right now" he stated.

"I can't believe that your dad actually let Matt go to the Akatsuki base! I mean they're a bunch of Psychotic maniacs!" Joe stated about the group of rouge ninjas.

"I'm surprised that you guys were able to come back alive I thought for sure you guys were done for" Cody said to his friend.

"You have to admit though that for an evil organization most of the guys there are pretty hot" Yoli said about the group which made everyone sweat dropped.

"I have to admit that most of the guys from that show are pretty cute" Mimi agreed which made everyone sweat dropped even more.

"Well anyway lets not forget about tree lighting tonight at eight they say that they're going to have fireworks this year" Ken said to the group of friends.

"He's right so let's all agree to meet back here so we can all go there together" Izzy said to the group.

Soon after they all left the park none of them knowing that they were being watched by three people.

"Well I guess we know were to go to give Kari her present now" DB said to the others.

"What makes you think that I'm going to give her a gift?" Itachi stated.

"We've already been over this so come on we got some shopping to do!" MJ89 said as they all left the park.

_*The City*_

The three has spent the last two hours going inside of stores trying to find the perfect gift, but most of them were closed due to the fact that it was Christmas.

"You know this would go by must faster if you two helped out" Itachi said to the two girls who was mostly watching shop for a present.

"Yeah but you're the one who needs to bye the gift not us" MJ89 stated back to him.

"Plus it'll be must sweeter if you're the one who buys the gift" DB said to him

Before Itachi could say anything he saw both Kari and Yoli walking down the street to where they were at. Itachi soon disappeared in a poof of smoke and DB and MJ89 disappeared on the ink bird.

When the two girls showed up they went inside of a store. Itachi was able to get a good look at the building from where he was standing.

"They went into that store over there I'll go in there and see what they're looking for" Itachi told the two girls.

"Don't you think that they'll recognize you if you just walk right in there wearing your Akatsuki cloak" MJ89 said to the emotionless Uchiha.

Soon Itachi did a transformation jutsu and when the smoke cleared there stood a much younger Itachi around the age of eight.

"Wow Itachi I barely recognize you" DB said to the young Uchiha who nodded and walked into the store.

_*Inside Store*_

When Itachi walked in he saw Kari and Yoli browsing through certain items until they stopped and looked at a little music box that had a little ballerina come out playing a wonderful little melody.

"Wow isn't it wonderful Yoli?" Kari said as she was entranced by the item.

"Yeah it sounds amazing" She said back to Kari for she was entranced by the music as well.

Itachi was watching them from afar he now knew what item to get her for Christmas.

It wasn't long until that the two girls left the store and when they did Itachi transformed back to normal and made a move towards the music box he looked at the price of the item it was $200.

"So which one is it for?" An old saleslady asked with a smile on her face standing behind Itachi for she saw him watching Kari and Yoli.

"Excuse me?" He asked wandering what the old woman was talking about.

"Those two girls I saw you looking at earlier so which one do want give this to?" She stated with the smile still on her face.

"The one with the brown hair" He answered.

"She seems like such a sweet girl she comes in here often always looking at this old thing who can blame her." She chuckled as continued on about Kari and the music box.

"I wish to purchase this item, but I'm afraid that I don't have any money with me at the moment " He said to her for didn't have a chance to grab any money because he was being dragged out of the base in a hurry.

"I see that is quite the problem" She told him in a caring tone.

"I promise you that I can come up with the money and I'll be able to pay for the music box" He said to her with no sign of emotion at all.

"I tell you what I'm closing the store at around seven o'clock tonight my granddaughter wants me to come with her to the tree lighting tonight. I promise you I won't sell this to anyone else not until you get back" She said reassuring him.

"Thank you" He said as he bowed to her and walked out of the store.

"What a sweet boy if I was only a couple of years younger" she chuckled as she watched Itachi leave her store.

_*Outside of the Store*_

When he came out of the store he saw MJ89 and DB talking to Kari and Yoli he decided to wait in the shadows where they couldn't see him.

"So you guys are here to do some last minuet Christmas shopping?" Yoli asked the two girls.

"Yeah you see we're here to help a friend find a great gift for someone and we've been waiting for him for awhile now" DB said not wanting to revel Itachi's identity to them.

"Say maybe we could help you guys out" Kari suggested to them

"NO no that's ok you guys really" MJ89 said to the two girls. "Say where are your digimon?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"They're in the digital world right now having their own little Christmas party, but we plan on having them here for the tree lighting tonight.." Kari explained to them.

"Whoa! Look at the time come on Kari the others are waiting for us!" Yoli screamed as she and Kari both left.

When the two girls left Itachi showed up in front of DB and MJ89.

"So did find out what you're going to get her?" MJ89 asked the Uchiha who simply nodded to her.

"Great where is it?" DB asked him.

"You see I don't have any money with me" He simply told them.

"You've got to be kidding me I mean all of the missions that you guys do you should be stacked with cash!" MJ89 said to him

"I was dragged out of there before I had a chance to get any money" He explained to them.

"Oh well then I guess that there's only one thing to do then we have to find a way to collect some money then that shouldn't be a problem" MJ89 said with a big smile on her face similar to Haruhi's.

"I've seen that kind of smile on Haruhi if you're thinking of me doing something in a fan girl type of manner than I refuse to do it" He told them both.

'_Aw man'_ they both thought a little disappointed about that.

"Ok than how about you put some of that Ninjutsu to good use then" MJ89 said with a sly smile on her face.

"I think I know where you're going with this" DB said agreeing with her.

'_Park'_

"Come one come all! And watch the amazing weasel and his amazing tricks!" MJ89 announced to the small group of spectators.

When Itachi steeped forward everybody was wandering what he was about to do.

"Ok I got all of the targets in place go ahead and do your thing!" DB screamed for she has place twelve bull's-eyes on twelve different trees.

He soon took out six shuriken jumped up into the air and started spinning upside down The crowd was amazed by what he was doing. Then he threw them with his eyes closed and to everyone's surprised they all hit their targets.

Needless to say that the little crowd turned into a big crowd after that.

"Wow this guy is good!" One guy said in the crowd.

"Say he's kind of hot!" Said one girl to her friends who all agreed with her.

They all wandered if he was going to do the same thing to the other six targets. When he landed on his feet he started to do some hand seals.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" He screamed as little fireballs were heading towards their targets. Soon the flames disappeared and revealed six more shuriken hidden inside of the flames. Like the last six they all managed to hit their targets.

The crowd of people was so amazed by what Itachi was able to do there were a lot of cheers some even asking for an encore.

"Ok everybody remember to put your money in the hat right here!" MJ89 instructed the crowd of people.

"WOW! I can't believe that we were able to make so much money!" DB said as she looked at the amount they made.

"Let's go we only have an hour and a half until the store closes" Itachi informed them for he was ready to buy the music box.

When they were walking out of the park they saw a little girl crying at a near by bench. MJ89 and DB walked over to the little girl to see why she was crying.

"Hey there are you ok?" DB asked as she approached the little girl.

"No I'm trying to find my mommy and daddy and I just can't find them!" She cried even harder than before.

"Don't worry we'll help you find them" MJ89 said trying to calm her down.

"Really?" the girl asked.

"Yeah we promise right Itachi?" she said looking at him

"As long as we make this quick" He told them.

"Thanks by the way my name's Seki" she introduced herself to the three people.

"Well it's nice to meet you Seki come on let's find your parents" DB said to Seki as they began the search for her parents.

They searched all over the park for her parents but sadly they couldn't find them.

"We've been searching for over half an hour and we still haven't found them." Seki said a bit down cast.

"Don't worry we'll find them say how about an ice cream cone will that cheer you up?" MJ89 asked cause she didn't want to see the girl cry again.

She simply nodded her head pretty soon MJ89 and DB both went to the ice cream vendor to order four ice cream cones leaving Seki alone with Itachi.

"Say mister why are your eyes red?" She asked the quit man.

"I were born with them like this" He said to not wanting to explain his Kekki Ginki to her.

"You don't talk a lot do you?" She asked him. Itachi just simply shook his head.

"Are you going to spend Christmas with your mommy and daddy too?" She asked him

"My parents are both dead" He told her in an emotionless tone of voice.

"I'm so sorry how did they die?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"it's complicated" He simply told her.

"I bet you must've had great Christmases with them when they were still alive" She said to Itachi.

"They were..ok" He told her not whishing to remember what Christmas was like with his family.

"You know you should smile more mister this is the time of year when people should be happy. I know I'm sad that I can't find my mommy and daddy, but at the same time I'm happy that I got new friends to help me find them so I guess I'm sad and happy at the same time" Seki said to Itachi with a little smile on her face.

"Thank you I'll keep that in mind" He told her.

Pretty soon MJ89 and DB both returned with the ice cream cones for everyone they used the money they earned earlier to pay for them..

"Here you go guys" DB said handing everybody their ice cream cone.

"Thank you" Seki said as she received her cone.

"Hn" was all Itachi said as he got his cone.

They all started to look for the Seki's parents again when they got finish eating their ice cream. They searched for a good half hour they were about to give up until.

"Seki! You're ok!" They all turned around and saw a woman running towards them smiling.

"Mommy!" Seki yelled as she ran towards her mother happy to see her.

"Seki I'm so glad that you're ok!" A man said joining them.

"Daddy! I'm soo glad that I was able to find you guys!" Seki said hugging both of her parents.

"Thank you so much reuniting us with our daughter how can we repay you?" Seki's father asked them.

"It was no problem at all we were happy to help" MJ89 told him.

"Thank you guys for helping me find my parents" Seki told the three

"You're welcome Seki" DB told her.

Pretty soon they all had to race back to that story they were at earlier they only had three minuets to get there before it closes.

"Looks like you made it with only one minuet to spare" the old lady chuckled to them.

"I'm sorry that I don't have enough money but it's close to the amount" Itachi told her holding out the money to her.

"I see you must really want to get her this gift don't you?" She said to Itachi who simply nodded.

Pretty soon Seki and her parents showed up at the store and MJ89, DB, and Itachi if he ever showed any emotion was surprised to see her.

"Hey there grandma we're ready to go. Hey guys what are you doing here?" Seki said as she was surprised to see the three people there.

"Wait this is your grandma!?" MJ89 said to the little girl who simply nodded.

"My my Seki do you know them?" Her grandmother asked her.

"yeah they helped me find my parents they are really nice people" She told her

"I see could you all wait out here for a little while" She said as she went back inside of the store, and came back out with the little music box.

"Wow grandma I can't believe that you're selling that" Seki commented on the subject at hand.

"You earned this here take it free of charge and have a merry Christmas" She said to Itachi as she handed him the music box.

"Seki are you going to the tree lighting by any chance?" Itachi asked the little girl.

"Yes why?" She asked him.

_*Tree Lighting*_

"Wow it's soo beautiful" Mimi commented on the event.

"The fire works are a nice touch too" Ken said about the fire works.

"Gee Cody you were right this is great" Armadillomon said to his human partner.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Cody said back

"excuse me" Seki said as she made her way up to the group of digidistend. "I'm looking for a girl named Kari" she said as she approached them.

"That's me can I help you?" Kari asked the young girl

"Here I was asked to give you this" Seki said as she handed Kari the music box with a tag on it.

"Hey that's the music box we saw earlier!" Yoli said in a surprised voice as she looked at the item.

"I wander who's it from" ken asked as they all looked at the tag on the gift.

'_you are the light that will help me see through the darkness merry Christmas'_

The tag didn't say who it was from though they all looked at Seki to see if she would tell them.

"Hey who sent this anyway?" TK asked the little girl

"Sorry but he told me not to tell you!" Seki told them with a smile on her face and soon ran off to be with her parents.

They were all stunned as to who this person was that gave Kari this gift. Davis was a little jealous to say the least.

"I can't believe that some other guy was able to out due me in giving Kari a better gift than me!" He said practically screaming it.

"Calm down Davis I bet your gift was ten times better." Veemon said trying to cheer him up.

_*Roof Top*_

"You have to admit that this is a beautiful thing isn't it?" DB said admiring the event

"Yeah you're right" MJ89 said as she agreed with her. "Looks like she got your present Itachi" She said facing the older Uchiha.

"Thank you both of you for your help" He said to the both of them as he unexpectedly hugged them both at the same time.

"Don't mention it" MJ89 said with a smile on her face

"yeah we're happy to help" DB said to him.

"We should be getting back to the base now the others are probably wandering were we are." He said to them as they all headed back towards the giant ink bird.

"Merry Christmas Seki and Merry Christmas to you too Kari" Itachi said under his breath as he got on the ink bird and it flew away into the night air.

"Say Itachi could you" DB didn't have to explain any further Itachi knew what she was asking so he just simply nodded.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He screamed as his fireballs became part of the fire works display.

With that all three of them headed back to the base.

* * *

GB: Just so you know I own the Character Seki and her family they were my own ocs. This was just a little filler chapter I had in my head for a while I thought that it would be nice for Itachi to get Kari a gift you know. Well anyway stick around for the next chapter so remember to read and to review and I'll see you later, hmm, un, and yeah. By the way if you're wandering why the others haven't mentioned being tied up and knowing that Itachi likes Kari. You see Pein and Sasori used a mind erase jutsu on them so the only thing that they all remembered was the girls going to the Thanksgiving party and some fake mission that Pein put in their heads. I thought that I'd just clear that up for you.


	5. The conversation

**GB: Hey there people welcome to chapter 5 I hope that you all liked my last chapter even though it was a filler.**

**TobiGb: Gb**

**01Corkscrew: 01CS**

**Darkness-Rising-Queen: DRQ**

**Madjack89: MJ89**

**BlondBaka-Chan: BBC**

**Hazeleyedharmony: HEH**

**Xsonyuhx9: XS9**

**OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand**

**DigiBleach: DB **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anybody or anything in this story not even the ocs all that I own is the story idea. I don't even know the voice actors that will appear in this chapter.

GB: Well anyway here's chapter 5

* * *

"Mommy look! Mommy look! I made you a picture of Santa giving you a gift!" Kakuzu said as he gave Zoë the drawing.

"Thanks it's really nice" she said with a little smile on her face as she accepted the man's drawing.

"Awe this is so cute you're like a little artist" Sand commented on the picture

"You're right I think this deserves to be hung on the refrigerator" Onyx said as she placed it on the refrigerator.

"Thank you auntie Onyx and auntie Sand" Kakuzu said as skipped merely out of the kitchen.

"I have to admit it is kind of creepy to see a 91 year old man act like a five year old" Zoë said about Kakuzu.

"I bet when he was five he was probably greedy than too" Sand said about him

"True but I like him a lot better this way than when he's acting like his normal self" Onyx said and the other two girls nodded in agreement.

_*Living Room*_

"Hit me again" Pein stated drinking his tenth cup of eggnog that had a bit of sake in it trying to numb his pain.

"Leader I think that you had enough to drink" Kisame said because he knew why Pein was drinking himself silly.

"Yeah he's right maybe you should lay off the eggnog" Shino said because he's been pouring Pein's eggnog all night.

"Why don't the both of you shut the hell up! In case you both forgotten I'm the leader understand! Now fix me some more eggnog before I Shinra Tensei your asses!" Pein yelled at the two which made them cringe with fear.

"Wow leader Tobi didn't know that you could drink so much" Tobi said watching the nearly intoxicated Pein drink himself silly.

"Tobi why don't you be a good boy and go jump off the roof of the base" Pein told him not wanting to be bothered by the orange masked man.

"Ok leader!" Tobi said as skipped along to the roof.

"Dumbass" Pein simply mumbled about Tobi.

"Hey there Tobi where are you going?" 01CS asked the masked man

"Tobi is going to jump off the roof!" He told her in a happy voice.

"Ok why are going to jump off the roof?" she asked again

"Because leader told Tobi to do it and Tobi is a good boy!" He said back to her

"Tobi Pein is slowly entering a world of drunken despair so some of the things he says will probably sound a little crazy" she explained to the boy.

"Why is he doing it then?" Tobi asked innocently

"You see when people feel sad about something they drink certain things to try and make the sadness go away. Some people might feel happy, or more sad, or mad, or violent, and some people just don't feel anything" She explained in a way that Tobi could understand.

"Ok so which one is leader?" Tobi asked

"Well right now Pein is trying not to feel anything but if you asked me he's leaving the mad stage and he's about to enter the violent stage at any given point in time" 01CS explained to him.

"Tobi wants leader to be happy I know Tobi will make him a Christmas gift will you help?" He asked with hope in his one showing eye.

"Sure Tobi I'll help you" 01CS said to the happy boy who soon ran around the room happy like.

On the other side of the room Hidan was busy mumbling about why he hates the fact that he's down there celebrating the heathen holiday as he calls instead of praying to his god Jashin. The only thing that really kept him entertained was watching Kakuzu make a complete fool of himself.

"You know you could be a little more merry I mean it's Christmas!" Haruhi said trying to put some Christmas cheer into the silver haired man.

"Listen I don't celebrate this fucking holiday understand!?" He growled at her, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"How can you not Celebrate it? This is the most wonderful time of the year!" She said back to him.

"Listen this holiday is all about love and peace, and it goes against everything that Jashin stands for. I mean do you have any fucking idea how many people I'm going have to kill?" He stated back to her.

Before Hidan could say something else he saw Deidara coming and that gave him a sneaky, underhanded, dastardly idea.

"You know you're right I should get into the Christmas spirit would you show me how?" He said with a slick and sly smile on his face.

"Of course I will come on!!" She screamed with a big smile on her face.

"Really? Thank you so very much!" Hidan said as he pulled her in for a hug.

Deidara who was standing there was left shock and speechless. He soon found the nerve to move towards the two and said to them.

"Hey guys what are you doing, un?" He asked as he approached them trying to cover his shocked expression.

"I'm going to show your buddy here the spirit of Christmas!" Haruhi said as she dragged Hidan off with her.

Hidan gave Deidara an evil smile which made the bomber want to go into a blind uncontrollable rage and blow up everything in thousand mile radius.

Instead of doing that and suffering the consequences of his actions he just took a big cup of eggnog and sought down right besides Kyon.

Elsewhere Naruto was busy talking to Soichiro Yagami about how cool it must be being the chief of Police in charge of catching an international criminal like Kara.

"I have to admit it is a bit exciting if you think about it" Matsuda commented.

"True but it is dangerous we don't even know what he looks like Kara could be anybody so that's why we have to be extraordinary careful" Soichiro explained to the blonde boy.

"Wow you're so lucky to have such a cool dad" Naruto said to Light as he admired his father.

"thanks he is pretty cool sometimes" Light said back to Naruto.

"What do you mean sometimes?" Soichiro chuckled at the comment

"Come on dad you know what I mean" Light said with a smile on his face.

Soichiro merely chuckled for he found it kind of funny actually.

Elsewhere BBC and DRQ was having a little conversation with Konan

"Well if I had to choose then it would probably have to be Sasori because at least he knows how to keep his cool" BBC said cause she was asked to choose between dating Deidara or Sasori. "Ok DRQ your turn Kisame or Hidan?" she asked.

"Well I guess Kisame" DRQ simply answered.

"Really why?" BBC asked curiously

"Well at least he wouldn't try to convert me into his religion, or try to sacrifice me to his god, or preach about his religion none stop, Plus he's Itachi's partner so that means I'll get to hang around Itachi" DRQ answered.

"That makes sense, ok Konan your turn Pein or Itachi?" BBC asked the blue haired woman.

"Well me and Pein have known each other since we were kids and Itachi isn't as crazy and psychotic as the others and he is a good listener. Pein has been there for me and Itachi been there for me as well. I don't think I could be able to choose between the two." She said to the two girls.

"It's ok Konan sometimes it's hard to choose between two hot guys" DRQ said to her. "Personally I'd choose Itachi but that's just me" She said.

"Hey there girls I hope that you're enjoying yourselves" GB said as he walked up to them.

"We are thanks for asking" DRQ said back to him.

"Say can we ask you a question?" BBC asked with a little smile on her face.

"Shoot" GB said to them.

"Ok out of most of the girls here who do you think is the cutest?" Konan asked him.

The question made GB blush a little and he started to movie his fingers like Hinata does when she's around Naruto and he chuckled a bit before he was finally able to speak.

"Well …. Uh….yeah see I think…that" Pretty soon the doorbell rung and that couldn't have happened at a better time. "Sounds like more guests I should go and answer it" GB said as he rushed to answer the door.

"Hey there guys I didn't think that you guys would show up" GB said to the two new arrivals.

"Hey thanks for inviting us" Said Crispin Freeman voice actor to Itachi Uchiha, Kouichi Kimura, and Kyon.

"Yeah we don't mind spending time with some of our fans" Said Johnny Yong Bosch voice actor Itsuki Koizumi and Sasori of the Red Sand.

Not soon after Itachi, DB, and MJ89 arrived back at the base and when they got back they were surprised, well DB and MJ89 was surprised.

"Am I dreaming? If I am please pinch me" MJ89 said in a dazed state.

"Ok but only if you pinch me back to let me know if I'm dreaming" DB said to her.

"I think I know why my fan girls senses are tingling" Itachi said knowing what was about to happen.

"No you girls are not dreaming I invited Crispin and Johnny to come here" GB told the tow girls.

Pretty soon Both girls were hugging the two voice actors, and from the looks of things they didn't want to let go.

"It's nice to know that our fans care about us" Johnny said to Crisipin as they entered the base.

_*Living Room*_

"Hey Sasori come here right quick they're doing an autobiography about you on TV" Kira said to the puppet man.

"Really?" Sasori said with an interested tone in his voice.

"Yeah it's on right now just look" HEH said as she turned on the TV.

_*TV*_

"Now remember Pinocchio if you wish to become a real boy you must first prove yourself worthy of a real boy" the blue fairy said to the puppet boy.

_*Living Room*_

"So what made you decide to become a puppet again?" Kira said jokingly to the puppet master who looked annoyed by the trick.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Sasori said as he was about to pull one of his blades out.

"Calm down where's your Christmas cheer!" HEH said with a big smile on her face as she talked to the puppet man. "Plus I heard that Jeri likes this movie" she said with a sly smile on her face.

"Hn, ok I'll let it slide this time but don't push your luck especially you Kira." Sasori warned the two girls.

"We won't" they both said with puppy dog eyes. When he left the both started laughing really hard.

Elsewhere Kouji, XS9, and Kouichi were having a conversation on gifts

"So this is what you're getting Zoë it looks nice" XS9 said to Kouichi

"Really thanks I hope that she likes it" Kouichi said with a little blush on his face.

"Speaking of gifts here I made this for you" Kouji said as he handed her a plushie of herself.

"OH MY GOD!" she said with a surprised tone in her voice

"Jashin!" Hidan screamed from another room of the base.

"Kouji I don't know what to say thank you so much!" She said as she hugged the boy.

Kouichi just laughed at the sight before him as he left the two.

While he was walking he ran into Tobi and 01CS who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey there Kouichi where you heading?" 01CS asked the young warrior of darkness

"I'm heading to give Zoë her Christmas gift I hope she likes it" Kouichi explained to the two people.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure she'll love it so don't worry" 01CS said comforting the boy.

"Yeah you're probably right I shouldn't worry over it" Kouichi said with a small smile on his face.

"Tobi thinks that Zoë will love it!" Tobi said in a happy voice. "Can Tobi have a minuet alone with Kouichi Tobi has something he wants to talk with Kouichi about" he said to the girl.

"Well ok I'll be in your room trying to decide what to make for Pein" 01CS said as she left the two alone to talk.

"Well Tobi what do you want to talk to me about?" Kouichi asked the masked man.

"Why I want to talk about you my dear boy" Tobi said as his voice changed a great deal from kind and innocent to evil and threatening.

"Tobi are you ok you sound different?" he asked the masked man who was now Madara Uchiha.

"Why I'm afraid that Tobi isn't here at the time being allow me to introduce myself my name is Madara Uchiha" He said as he removed his masked to show his real face.

'_He's an Uchiha that's impossible I always thought that Itachi and Sasuke_ _were the last of their clan' _Kouichi thought to himself.

"Relax boy I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk that's all" Madara said to the shocked boy.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Kouichi asked still in shock.

"Like I said before I want to talk about you" He simply stated

"What do you mean?" Kouichi asked.

"You amazed me in your fight with Itachi being able to use the element of darkness like that is quite impressive to say the least" Madara said to the boy.

"Thanks" Kouichi answered for he had no idea what was about to happen

"Being able to use darkness for good is quite a feet. I don't think I've ever seen it being used for good, I mean we both know what happens when it's used for evil I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about" Madara hinted as he watched the shocked look on the boy's face.

"What are you talking about!?" Kouichi demanded the man for he knew what Madara was trying to say.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Duskmon" Madara said with a smile on his face. He was enjoying messing the young boy's head. "Yes I know all about Your connection with Duskmon and how he came to be in the first place." He chuckled.

Kouichi was at a loss for words he didn't know what to say or do all he did was just listen as Madara continued his little lecture.

"You see not only were you able to stand your ground against Itachi but you were able to win. You see the spirits of darkness are strong but I know that they're not strong enough to break free of Tsukuyomi at least not by themselves" Madara said to the young boy.

"I had help from AncientSphinxmon that's how I was able to escape!" Kouichi stated to grinning man.

"Kouichi we both know there's more to what you're saying what do you say we talk about Nina?" Madara chuckled as the question took Kouichi by surprise.

"How do you even know about her?" He asked for he was shocked by how much Madara knew.

"I've been keeping tabs on you why do you think I had Itachi fight you?" Madara explained.

"What do you mean are you the reason that me and Itachi fought?" Kouichi asked still shocked.

"You have great potential and the way things were going I felt that it was best to speed up the progress of your growth and what better way than to have you fight someone who would truly push you to your limits that's why I told Itachi to fight you and I must say the results were more than I expected" Madara explained.

"I see you just wanted me and Itachi to fight each other just so you could see how strong I've gotten" Kouichi stated as he was trying to figure everything out. "What I don't get is what do you want with Nina?" he asked the Uchiha.

"I just wish to have a quick chat with her" Madara said as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan on the boy.

_*Kouichi's Mind*_

"What happened where am I?" Kouichi asked fore he was surrounded by darkness.

"Why we're in your mind Kouichi" Madara said stepping out of the shadows

"How did you manage to bring us into my mind?" Kouichi demanded to know. "Wait you used your Sharingan didn't you?" he demanded.

"Why yes I did you catch on fast don't you?" Madara said before they both heard a girl laugh and appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey there Kitty what are you doing here? I see you brought a friend with you" Nina said as she turned her attention over to Madara.

"Hello my name is Madara Uchiha and I must say I didn't expect to meet such a lovely creature" he complemented the girl.

"Hi so you're the one who made that weasel fight my kitty?" Nina said to Madara who looked a little shocked. "I heard everything you said to kitty in case you were wandering how I knew" She explained.

"I see you're quite clever aren't you?" Madara said with a little smile on his face.

"Yep I am aren't I? So what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked

"Why I like to talk about you my dear and your powers over darkness" Madara said to Nina.

"Powers over darkness? No I am the darkness!" Nina said with a big smile on her face. "Say I'm going to call you Rada!" Nina said as she screamed her new nick name for Madara.

"You are the darkness? I find that hard to believe that a beautiful girl such as yourself can be darkness" Madara said sweet talking the girl.

"Thanks so what do you want to talk about?" she asked him

"Why I'd like to talk about you of course. You see I figured that during the fight between Kouichi and Itachi, Kouichi had a little assistance and I'm guessing that it was you" Madara explained.

"Yep that was me I didn't want to see kitty get hurt so I just jumped in" Nina answered playfully.

"You are quite powerful that's for sure. You see we Uchiha's were destined to end up in darkness I guess that it was faith that we meet" Madara said with a smile on his face.

"Somehow I highly doubt it" Kouichi said who was silent the whole time.

"Nina if we were to work together who knows what we could accomplish just think about it with your powers and my skills we could be unstoppable" Madara explained.

"Well that sounds nice and all but I have other plans at the moment maybe some other time Rada ok?" She answered back in a playful tone.

"I see well I'll leave you to think about it then" Madara said as he was about to leave.

"Rada just a little word of warning if you try to hurt my kitty again I might have to kill you and I don't want to hurt that pretty face of yours" Nina said as she vanished with a smile on her face.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind" Madara chuckled.

_*Akatsuki Base*_

"What just happened?" Kouichi asked finding himself back in the Akatsuki base with Madara standing right in front of him.

"Why I just had a little talk with Nina that's all" Madara said to the young boy. "I'm impressed all of this power all around you Kouichi you should consider yourself lucky" he chuckled at the boy.

"What are you planning answer me!" Kouichi demanded

"In do time my boy in do time, but until then tell MJ89 that I would like to appear in one of her commentary would you" Madara said as he put his mask back on and started walking down the hallway.

"I should be careful around him whatever he's planning it's defiantly not good" Kouichi said to himself as he left the join the others.

'_Recruiting Nina to join me will be easier than I thought with her control over Kouichi I'll be unstoppable. I should be careful though she does seem a little unpredictable so I should stay on my guard, and keep a watchful eye on Kouichi'_ Madara thought to himself as his Tobi persona was starting to take control again.

"Tobi hopes that Madara had a nice talk with Kouichi" Tobi said to Madara.

'We did Tobi we did' Madara chuckled.

__________________________________________________________________________

_GB:_ There you go guys I hoped that you enjoyed it and look Johnny Yong Bosch and Crispin Freeman are at the party too! Well anyway I hope you guys like so remember to read and review bye.


	6. Gift Giving

**GB: Hey there everyone and well come to the last chapter of this wonderful story I don't want to take up to much time with this author's note so let's get down to business.**

**TobiGb: Gb**

**01Corkscrew: 01CS**

**Darkness-Rising-Queen: DRQ**

**Madjack89: MJ89**

**BlondBaka-Chan: BBC**

**Hazeleyedharmony: HEH**

**Xsonyuhx9: XS9**

**OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand**

**DigiBleach: DB **

**SloppDoggy: SD **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anybody or anything in this story not even the ocs all that I own is the story idea. I don't even know the voice actors that will appear in this chapter. Like everyone else I wish I did though

GB: Time to bring this to a close.

* * *

"You know what I don't get what does she see in that guy I mean look at me I'm the leader of a group of S-ranked ninjas and the people of this village view me as a god" Pein said for he was trying to numb his pain.

He had Shino, Dai, Hotaru, Takuya, Jp, and Kisame all in his grasp listening to his problem they wanted to leave but he told them to stay and listen or die so they stayed and listened.

"You know leader not all girls are into that kind of thing you know" Kisame said trying to cheer Pein up so he could flirt with Ranamon.

"How would you know huh? The girl you like is dating this idiot with goggles here" Pein spat out.

"Hey!" Takuya said to orange haired man.

"Why don't you just shut up! All of you goggle heads are the same you're all a bunch of idiots who has to be optimistic about stuff and then you get all Mary Sueish and crap. What I don't get is how come all of you have to have fire as your element I mean it gets old really fast and how come they make idiots like you the leader of your groups I'm surprised that none of you kids are dead yet" Pein said to the goggled headed boy.

"Hey I'll have you know that I'm a great leader for your information!" Takuya yelled back at Pein.

"HA! This is exactly what I'm talking about another thing that always bugged me about you guys is how come all of you have to play soccer so damn much and why do you guys even wear goggles anyway it's not like you're going swimming or anything. Hey sometimes it does takes an idiot to lead" Pein stated to the boy.

"Takuya calm down don't let him get to you" Hotaru said to the boy calming him down. "You know Pein maybe you lay off the eggnog and take a look at what's happening to you" Hotaru said to the man.

"Yeah seriously dude I mean come on you're the Akatsuki leader for gods sake get a grip on yourself" Dai stated.

"Jashin!" Hidan screamed from another room.

"Whatever anyway I mean come on you probably took out a dozen of ninjas back in the day or maybe even thousands so I say you should get back on that horse and do something about it!" Jp said trying to cheer the man up.

"They're right leader so come on get up and you show the world the true meaning of pain!" Kisame said to his depressed leader.

"You know what you're right I'm the leader here and I'm not going to sit here moping I'm going to get up and do something about this situation!" Pein stated as he started to stand back up.

"Yeah that's the spirit!" Jp cheered

"That's right you show them what a god can do!" Dai cheered

"Yeah and that's why I'm going to kill Matt!" Pein stated to them.

"That's the spirit leader!" Kisame cheered while the other boys was simply stunned.

"What we didn't mean for you to kill him!" Shino yelled

"Yeah I mean come on you already have a lot of fan based enemies like the Jiraiya fans and lets not forget that the NaruHina supporters has labeled you as public enemy 1 for almost killing Hianta" Takuya stated.

"They're right you just can't kill Matt" Hotaru said trying to change his mind from killing Matt.

"You're right I just can't kill Matt…. I need to kill Tai as well" Pein said as he left but he stopped to give the others a little massage "If you guys try to stop me then I'll kill you as well" He said as he left.

"Well that went better than expected" Kisame said with a smile of achievement on his face.

While the others looked at him like he was crazy well even more crazy than he already was.

Elsewhere Tommy and Kakuzu was with Kouji, XS9, Kira, HEH, Jeri, Sai, and Sasori playing duck duck goose.

"duck, duck, duck, goose!" Tommy screamed as his hand landed on Sai's head and Sai just sought there not knowing what to do.

"Sai when he lands his hand on your head you're supposed to chase him around the circle and try to tag him" HEH explained to the pale boy.

"Oh I understand now" He said as he started to chase Tommy around until he sought back down.

"Wow for a ninja you a little slow" Tommy said with big smile on his face.

"Can someone tell me why we're playing this childish game?" Kouji said with a little growl.

"Aw come on pretty boy you know you're enjoying this" Kira said making fun of Kouji a little bit.

"Why don't you be quit you damn Yankee!" Kouji growled a bit more which caused Kira to spit her tongue out at him. Which annoyed Kouji even more.

"So what do I do now?" Sai asked not sure on what he should be doing

*sigh* "You do the same thing that Tommy did ok?" Sasori said who was losing his patience.

Sai simply nodded and went around saying duck duck goose he kept going for a while now until he landed on XS9.

She chased Sai around for a bit until he finally sought down in an empty spot.

"Wow this is a fun game isn't it Jeri?" her little sock puppet said to her. "Yes it is aren't you guys having fun?" Jeri said to the others with a smile on her face.

"You bet!" Tommy said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm having a blast this is the best game ever!" Kakuzu screamed to the top of his lungs

"I gotta admit this is pretty cool playing this again" XS9 said with a little smile on her face.

"It dose makes you feel a little bit young again doesn't it" HEH said to the others.

"It is fun" Sai said with his trademark smile.

"What kind of stupid question is that? If you ask me this is pretty.." Before Kouji could finish he caught a glimpse of Sasori staring at him with a blade coming out of his cloak waiting for Kouji to finish his sentence. "Great!" He said with a forced smile on his face.

"Yes it is a great game Jeri" Sasori said to the girl with a smile on his emotionless face.

Pretty soon GB walked into the base with Itachi, Crispin, and Johnny right behind him along MJ89 and DB still hugging on to the two guys.

"OH MY GOD!" HEH said surprised to see Crispin Freeman

"Jashin!" Hidan screamed again

"Hey there how's it going" Crispin said to everyone.

"Wow Kouichi's voice actor is here this is awesome!" Tommy said as he walked up to them.

"You know you can let him go now" Kouji said to MJ89 who simply ignored him.

"Thank you for the welcome but could you please let us go now" Johnny said very politely to the two girls who let them go.

"Thank you" they both said to the girls.

"Well I've never spent a holiday with the characters that I've played before" Crispin said to the guests.

"I can't believe that Crispin Freeman and Johnny Yong Bosch is here!" HEH said still excited as she walked up to them.

"Hello there Merry Christmas" Crispin said to her.

"Mr. Freeman I just want to say that I'm a big fan of yours and I admire your work and I think that you did a great job as Kouichi on Digimon. Mr. Bosch I admire your work as well You were a great choice for playing Sasori" HEH said to the two voice actors who were touched by her words.

They both gave her a hug and that made her blush a bit

"Where is a mistletoe when you need one?" MJ89 asked whishing she had one right now.

"So Johnny how's life been treating you?" Sasori asked as he approached the man who provided his English voice.

"It's been pretty good it might be awhile till a new season of Bleach comes out in English but all in all it's been good" Johnny answered. "So how's life been treating you?" he asked the puppet man.

"You don't want to know" Sasori simply said and they left it at that.

Elsewhere Deidara was busy having a conversation with Haruhi's club mates about her being with Hidan.

"That bastard, un! He doesn't even deserve her, yeah! He's just doing this to piss me off, Yeah!" Deidara screamed about Hidan while taking another sip of eggnog

"I don't see what you're so upset about I mean what's so special about Haruhi anyway?" Kyon asked wandering what the artist sees in her.

"You're kidding me right, un? She is like a living example of my art she's so spontaneous. It's almost like she's about to explode at any given time and her smile it just melts my heart sometimes. If she was art I would want her to last forever, yeah." Dei explained to him.

"It looks like that you really care about miss Suzumiya don't you?" Itsuki asked with that smile on his face.

"What do you think, un?" Deidara said who was looking a bit annoyed

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel I'm sure she'll be flattered" Mikuru said to Deidara hopping it'll cheer him up.

"Why what's the point Mr. Cynical here and myself both know that Haruhi thinks that falling in love is a type of mental illness" Deidara said pointing at Kyon.

"W-W-Well you never know unless you tell the person admire the most how you feel them. I know it can be a bit scary but nothing ventured nothing gained" Hinata said shyly to the crazed bomber.

"Ok I'll do that when take your own advise and tell that blonde idiot of a jinchuriki how you feel, un. I mean come on just about everybody knows that you like him so why the hell don't you tell him, un?" Deidara said to the shy girl.

Pretty soon she started to stutter and couldn't bring herself to answer the question.

Soon Haruhi and Hidan had walked into the room and this made Deidara swell up in anger if didn't have take those forced anger management classes he would've blown Hidan away along with half of the base if it was Tobi it would've been half the village.

"So what is this thing for?" Hidan asked while holding up a mistletoe in front of Haruhi this one had Zetsu repellant on it .

"Why simple you hang over you head and somebody kisses you" She explained

"Really? Like this then?" Hidan said with an evil grin on his face as he hung the item over his head.

Before Haruhi could come within an inch of kissing Hidan, Deidara tackled him into the ground and the two started to roll around fighting each other.

Elsewhere Pein was walking towards Matt and Sora with a Kunai knife hidden away in his cloak with Matt's name on it.

"Hey there Pein where have you been we haven't seen you since we got here" Sora said to the orange haired man.

"Yeah we were wondering where you were" Matt stated

"I've just been admiring the decorations" Pein lied to the two people. "Say Matt mind if I have a little chat with you right quick" Pein said to the boy who simply nodded.

Pretty soon Deidara and Hidan rolled by them and Pein ended up being pulled into their fight.

Soon everybody there stopped what they were doing and watched the three people fight each other.

"Mommy why are they fighting each other?" Kakuzu asked Zoë who was standing besides him.

"I honestly don't know" she answered back to him.

"Shouldn't we at least try and stop them?" Matsuda asked for no one was trying to break them apart.

"They're criminals so I'm guessing that they do this type of thing all the time" L stated

Pretty soon the three rolled into another room it was silent for a while until Pein walked out with a few bruises on his face and the Kunai he was about to use hanging out of his back.

"I told you guys what would happen if you ever pulled me into one of your stupid fights" Pein said as he was dragging out a bruised Deidara and a knocked out Hidan by their cloak collars.

"For the record leader it was his fault, yeah" Deidara said while trying to lay the blame on Hidan

"fucking idiots" Pein mumbled as he spat out some blood and tossed the two onto the ground, and he pulled out the Kunai from his back.

Pretty soon the doorbell rung and GB went to answer it. He was a little surprise it was another author

"Merry Christmas!" the author know as SD said as he stood in the door way.

"Well look you made it I thought you weren't going to show" GB said to him with a little smile on his face.

"Well you know I've been busy with the collation I kind of lost track of time I guess" SD said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway I'm glad that you're here come on in" GB said as he welcomed the boy into the base.

"Say is this guy dead or something?" Matsuda asked while he was inspecting Hidan's unconscious body.

"No he's still alive he's like a cockroach the more you kill him the more he keeps coming back" Kisame explained.

Pretty soon GB entered the room with SD not far behind him. When they entered the room SD was surprised to see both Johnny Yong Bosch and Crispin Freeman there as well.

"WOW I don't believe it how did you get them to show up!?" SD asked.

"Simple I asked them to come and they did" GB answered. "Everybody this is SD he's like the leader of a collation of authors which I myself is a part of" GB said to the group of people.

"Yeah I'm always looking for new members so if you're interested just let me know" SD explained to them.

"So in short it's for a bunch of fucking pansies then" Hidan said as he regained consciousness and laughed in SD's face.

"I know just make it quick alright" GB said because he knew what SD wanted to do.

Within seconds Hidan's head was chopped off. "Why you low down dirty son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you for that!" Hidan screamed.

"Well that was interesting what do you say that we start opening our presents now!?" GB said trying to change the subject.

They all agreed and soon they started to gather around the Christmas tree and started to exchange gifts.

"WOW my very own giant clay sculpture of myself with a seal tag that will prevent it from exploding! Thank you soo much Deidara!" Sand said loving her gift.

"The tag was my idea" GB said.

"Wow a big puppet version of myself along with a puppet version of Sasuke Thank you Tobi I love it!" Onyx said as she hugged the masked man.

"How the hell were you able to make those?" Sasori asked the masked man.

"Oh Tobi has his secrets" He stated not wanting to tell them how he was able to make them.

"Here you go I was told that you wanted me to give you a gift" L said as he handed MJ89 a pilot's hamlet.

"Gee thanks but what's this for?" She asked him

"Simple I got you your very own helicopter" He told her with a little smile on his face.

"Don't you think that she's a little too young to own a helicopter?" Light stated

"I don't think that I'm too young to own one" MJ89 said back to him. "Thank you L for this great gift" she said to the detective

"If you ask me I think she might be a little too crazy to even fly one" Kouji stated. Jp, Takuya, and Shino all agreed with him.

Before any of them even knew it they got hit in the head by MJ89's helmet

"I'm sorry did you guys say anything?" She said to the boys who all shook their heads in pain. "I thought you didn't" She said with a smile on her face.

"I love it so much thank you Itachi!" DB said as she tried on her new golden bracelet and hugged the stoic Uchiha.

"You're welcome" Was all he said and nothing more.

"Thanks for the twin swords Kisame I promise I'll put these to good use." DRQ said to the shark man.

"Glad you like them lets just say one of the seven swordsmen won't be needing them anymore." Kisame said with a grin on his face.

"Thank you for the necklace Tobi it's great" 01CS said as she admired the little golden hart shaped necklace Tobi gave her.

"You're welcome oh and leader we made you this to make you happy" Tobi said as he gave Pein a little Sora plushie

"Thank you Tobi" Pein simply said.

"I love my giant clay sculptural as well Deidara thank you soo much!" BBC said hugging the artist. Her sculptural also had a seal tag on it too.

"What can I say they are both great works of art, yeah" Deidara said about his work.

"Thanks for the little origami figure of myself Konan" HEH said to the blue haired woman who smiled at the girl's comment. "I almost forgot I have gifts for all of you authors" she said as she handed each author a gift.

When they opened it they saw a bright golden light coming from out of the boxes needless to say they were Aw struck when they closed them back again.

"That is the gift of endless creativity and inspiration" HEH said with a big smile on her face.

"I'll be sure to put this to good use on all of my stories" 01CS said to her

"I defiantly will put this to good use" DRQ stated

"Yeah us too" Onyx and Sand both said at the same time.

"I know I will too" XS9 stated to the group

"Same here" GB said as well

"You bet" MJ89 also commented

"This will not go to waste" DB also stated as well

"Thank you for this amazing gift" BBC said to her as well

"Here you go I have an extra one because I have endless creativity and inspiration" HEH said as she gave SD his gift.

"Man this is great I can't wait to use it thanks!" SD said in a grateful tone in his voice after he closed his gift.

"Thank you all of you" HEH said with a great big smile on her face.

"I almost forgot Pein here Merry Christmas!" Sora said as she handed Pein his gift. It was a picture of him and Sasori along with the entire cast of digimon from all of the seasons.

"We had to have it digitalized so we inserted you and Sasori in there to let you guys know that you're part of our group now" Matt explained to him.

"Yeah it was me and Matt's idea" Sora said to him with a smile on her face.

What happened next well in the rain village they say that Pein's little heart grew three sizes that day. What surprised them even more was that they saw a tear come down his face as he gave Sora a great big hug.

"Well I guess now you really are a fucking digidestined leader all you need is one of those fucking whatever the hell they call those things!" Hidan laughed

That caused Pein to kick his head around like a soccer ball.

"Here you go Sasori I made you you're very own sock puppet" Jeri said as she handed him the puppet.

"Why thank you I'll treasure it forever" Sasori said as he gave her a big hug.

"Here Zoë I want you to have this" Kouichi said as he handed her a small box.

When she opened it there was a locket inside and when she opened it there was a pictures of her, Kouichi, their friends, the digimon, and even the celestial digimon Ophinimon, Serphimon, and Chribimon, along with the spirits of the ten legendary warriors.

"Thank you Kouichi I love it so much!" She said as she gave him a big hug which made the young warrior of darkness blush.

"Does that means he's my new daddy" Kakuzu asked innocently

"Merry Christmas Konan" GB said as he along with Pein and Itachi handed the woman a gift.

She took the gift and unwrapped it, In it was a snow globe with a miniature version of herself inside controlling the little bits of paper that represented the snow.

"You've done so much for us we thought we've give you something in return" GB said to her.

"You always been there for me ever since we were kids, and you stood by me all the way" Pein stated

"You are able to tolerate certain members here and you do care about us, so we made this for you to show you how much we care about you." Itachi concluded

"Thank you all so much I love it" She said admiring the gift.

"Here merry Christmas dad" Light said as he handed his dad a gift

When he opened it was a new watch "Thanks Light I love it" Soichiro said to his son with a smile on his face.

"Here you go Sasuke Merry Christmas" Onyx said as gave Sasuke his gift. It was a Itachi plushie

"Thanks I'll use this for target practice" He said to the girl who placed the same mistletoe that Hidan had earlier over his head and gave him a little kiss.

"Merry Christmas" she said with a smile on her face.

Pretty soon the doorbell rung and Itachi was the one who answered it and to his surprise he saw Kari standing in the door way.

"Hey there!" She said with a smile on her face as she greeted the Uchiha. "I got your present and I just wanted to say thanks" She said to him.

"I have no recollection of what you're talking about" He told her in his emotionless monotone voice.

"I think you do the little girl told me that the man had red eyes" She stated to him which made him blush a bit. "I really do love it thank you Itachi Uchiha" she said as she gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Well I got to go my mom is probably worried about me" Kari said as she hopped back on Nefertimon's back and flew off. "Merry Christmas!" She shouted from the sky.

Back inside everyone was exchanging gifts left and right

"Hey look who's under the mistletoe, un" Deidara said as he had it over his head standing next to Haruhi.

"You are I guess you know what comes next" She said as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek which made him faint with a smile on his face.

"I guess that must've been the gift he's been wanting all day" Itsuki said with that smile on his face.

"I hope he don't mind if we borrow this" MJ89 said as she placed it over Crispin and Johnny.

"I think you guys know what this means right?" HEH said with a smile on her face.

"I think we do it is tradition after all" Johnny stated as the girls lined up one by one and gave the both of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas girls" Crispin said to them who were all blushing red in the face.

"Thank you" they all said dreamily.

"Well looks like everything turned out alright Merry Christmas you guys" GB said to his gusts.

* * *

GB: Well there you guys go I hoped that you enjoyed it and I hoped that you liked the gifts and all well Thank you all for taking time out to be apart of this story and I wish you all a Merry Christmas.


	7. Bouns again!

GB: Welcome to my second Bonus chapter I hope you all enjoy this one just like my last one.

TobiGb: Gb

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Darkness-Rising-Queen: DRQ

Madjack89: MJ89

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

Hazeleyedharmony: HEH

Xsonyuhx9: XS9

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

DigiBleach: DB

SloppDoggy: SD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anybody or anything in this story not even the ocs all that I own is the story idea. I don't even know the voice actors that will appear in this chapter I don't even own none of the songs here as well.

* * *

GB: Well to start things off Here's Haruhi Suzumiya and her band Take it away!

Kisame: Here you go Deidara I got you a towel I know you're going to need it (Kisame snickered)

Deidara: Why don't go to hell, yeah! (He screamed back)

Haruhi: _Blazing on byThere's nothing more that I could do_

_I'm sorry that I'll never be with you again_

_Even though My heavy heart is parched with pain I know somehowYour sorrow's _

_something I won't see It's my life I'm moving on and never going back there_

_The future's turned away_

_ And leave me on the lonely rail_

_ God knows thatI will follow you if that is what you wanted_

_Take me into all your darkest shadows_

_And you'll see that_ _I'm even stronger than you could know_

_God knows that I am standing here and you could disappear_

_Slipping right over the edge of the future If I had my way_

_We'd be together forever_

_Eternally god blessThe day you're standing there I feel as though we're almost one again_

_And yet We're miles apart in time_

_Beneath the pale blue moon I see your eyes are glistening_

_With so much love!It's tearing you apart to be here!_

_You know it God knows that I will follow you if that is what you wanted_

_Take me into all your darkest shadows_

_And you'll see thatI'm even stronger than you could know_

_God knows thatI am standing here and you could disappear_

_Slipping right over the edge of the future If I had my wayWe'd be together forever_

_Eternally god bless_

Haruhi: Thank you all you've been a wonderful audience (she said as she bowed to the group of people.)

Tobi: Senpai what's with the towel?

Deidara: Shut up Tobi, un!

Tobi: Kisame why does Deidara senpai act like this around Haruhi?

Kisame: Well you see Tobi Deidara likes her a lot and I mean a lot but he also knows that he can't have her and that's why he wants her because he knows he doesn't stand a chance in Hell of being with her.

Tobi: Like you are with Ranamon?

Kisame: That is nothing like Deidara's mine is true love! She loves me with all of her heart and I love her even in her beast spirit form! Let me tell you something she really doesn't love that idiot she loves me! There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her I'll fight all of the kages, swim the deepest oceans, climb the highest mountains, fight all of the other legendary warriors, Hell I'll even convert to Jashin for her!

Hidan: Really?

Kisame: If anybody says otherwise I'll slice and dice em up! Got it!?

Tobi: Tobi understands (he said nervously)

GB: Tobi you said that you wanted to sing a song too right?

Tobi: Yes! Tobi has song he would like to dedicate to Deidara Senpai!

Tobi: _Oh, the jungle VIP I've reached the top and had to stopAnd that's what botherin' me I wanna be a man, mancub And stroll right into town And be just like the other menI'm tired of monkeyin' around!Oh, oobee doo_

_I wanna be like youI wanna walk like youTalk like you, tooYou'll see it's trueAn ape like me Can learn to be humen too_

_( Gee, cousin Tobi You're doin' real good Now here's your part of the deal, cuzLay the secret on me of man's red fireBut I don't know how to make fire )_

_Now don't try to kid me, mancub I made a deal with youWhat I desire is man's red fireTo make my dream come trueGive me the secret, mancub Clue me what to doGive me the power of man's red flower So I can be like youYou!I wanna be like youI wanna talk like youWalk like you, tooYou'll see it's true Someone like me Can learn to be Like someone like me Can learn to beLike someone like you Can learn to be Like someone like me!_

Deidara: I don't know if I should either blow him up or choke him to death, un (he said with a deadpan look on his face.)

GB: Well Naruto looks like you're next

Naruto: You bet Believe it!

Naruto:_ I'm gonna be amitghty king so enemiesbeware!_

Sasuke: _Well I've neverseen a king of beastswith quite so little hair_

Naruto: _I'm gonna be themane event like no king was before_

_I'm brushin' up I'm lookin' down I'm workin' on my ROAR!!!_

Sasuke: _Thus far a rather uninspiring thing_

Naruto: _Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

Naruto: _No one say do this!_

Hinata: _No one say be there_

Naruto: _No one say stop that!Both: No one say see here!Sasuke: NOW SEE HERE!!!!_

Naruto: _Free to run around all day_

Naruto: _Free to do it all my way!_

Sasuke: _I think it's time that you and I arranged a heartto heart!_

Naruto: _Kings don't need advice from little hornbillsfor a start!_

Sasuke: _If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out ofservice out of Konanha!I wouldn't hang about!This child is getting wildlyout of wing!_

Naruto: _Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

Naruto: _Everybody look left!Everybody look right!Everywhere you look I'm standin' inthe spotlight!_

Sasuke: _NOT YET!_

Cast: _Let every creature go for broke and sing! Let'shear it in the herd and on the wingit's gonna be king Naruto's finest fling!_

Cast: _Oh I justcan't wait to be king!Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't wait_

_to be king!_

Naruto: Thank you Thank you You're so kind!

MJ89: wow I have to admit that song does fit him

DRQ: Yeah

GB: Well Johnny are ready to sing a Christmas classic?

Johnny: You bet

Johnny Yong Bosch:_ Chestnuts roasting on an open fire Jack Frost nipping at your nose Yule tide carols being sung by a choir And folks dressed up like Eskimos Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe Help to make the season bright Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow Will find it hard to sleep tonight They know that Santa is on his wayHe's loading lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh And every mother's child is going to spyTo see if reindeer really know how to flyAnd so I'm offering this simple phrase To kids from one to ninety-two Although its been said many times, many ways Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you_

01CS: That was outstanding!

Sand: Yes you are amazing!

GB: Great job Ok Itachi, Light, Kouichi are you guys ready for the songs that describes some of your personality and possible secrets?

Itachi: I can't believe we have to endure this

GB: Well Itachi trust me this is like your Disney theme song, and Kouichi I just want to say sorry but I promise I'll make it up to you.

Kouichi: It's ok I understand.

Light: Let's just get this over with.

GB: Ok let's go.

Cast:_Deception _

Johnny

_Disgrace _

cast:_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

Crispin:_Deception (An outrage!)_

Cast_:(He can't change his stripes!)_

Johnny:_Disgrace (For shame!)_

Cast_:(You know these Outsider types!)_

Both:_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

Cast_:(See you later, agitator!)_

Crispin:_Deception (An outrage!)_

Cast:_(Just leave us alone!)_

Johnny:_Disgrace_

Cast_:(For shame!)_

Cast_:(Traitor, go back with your own!)_

Both:_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

Cast_:(See you later, agitator!)_

Cast:_Born in grief Raised in hate Helpless to defy his fate Let him run Let him live But do not forget What we cannot forgive And he is not one of us He has never been one of us He is not part of us Not our kind Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind For we knew he would do what he's done And we know that he'll never be one of us_

GB:_He is not one of us_

Crisping:_Deception_

Johnny:_Disgrace_

Crispin:_Deception_

Johnny:_Disgrace_

Crispin:_Deception_

Dai: Say what was the purpose of that song anyway?

XS9: To show off someone as some kind of traitor

Kira: Ok how come chief was apart of this song then?

MJ89: that's Classified until further notice

L: How come Light was apart of it too?GB: I just put him in for fun.

Crispin: I guess it's my turn say Itachi would you Kyon, and Kouichi join me in singing it?

They all nodded in agreement

Crispin: Great

Crispin, Itachi, Kyon, and Kouichi: If I was a bird then I'd be free,

_Free to leave this life I lead._

_Now that I know that you're around,_

_I'll find my way without a sound,_

_Because I resound with this I swore,_

_Nothing left, nothing left to make me whole._

_Because I'm dead, it's time to start anew,_

_To make the change to help me through._

_As the rain begins to pour,_

_Casting shadows on the wall,_

_Close my eyes and hear the thunder,_

_Breaks the spell that I've been under._

_Stave the world, they cannot see,_

_All these empty lies in me,_

_Try again and start anew,_

_And make the change to help me through._

_If we wanna fly away,_

_To reach the stairs of this escape,_

_But before I even start,_

_Free the darkness in my heart_

DB: I love that song!

BBC: Yeah I have to admit that it's pretty good.

GB: Ok Sasori it's your turn

Sasori: There is no way that you can make me do this

GB: You're right I can't but she can

MJ89: That's right now do it before I turn you into firewood

Sasori: I hate you both

GB and MJ89: Whatever

SD: This is so going on YouTube.

Sasori: _I've got no strings,To hold me down,To make me fret, or make me frown.I had strings,But now I'm free,There are no strings on -ho the me-ri-o,That's the only way to go.I want the world to know,Nothing ever worries me.I've got no strings,So I have fun,I'm not tied up to 've got strings,But you can see,There are no strings on me._

*Sakura Puppet*

_You have no strings,Your arms is free,To love me by the Zuider Zee._

*Sasori*

_Ya, ya, ya,If you would woo,I'd bust my strings for you._

*Jeri Puppet*

_You've got no strings,Comme ci comme ca,Your savoire-faire is ooh la la!_

_I've got strings,But entre nous,I'd cut my strings for you._

*Mikuru Puppet*

_Down where the Volga flows,There's a Russian rendezvous._

*Sasori*

_Where me and Ivan go, But I'd rather go with you, hey_!

*Sasori*

There are no strings on me!

When he got done everybody and I mean everybody were dieing laughing and that lasted for one whole hour.

Sasori: Fuck you all and go to hell execpt you Jeri

GB: Ok Hidan, Kisame, Jp it's you're turn

JP: How come I have to sing this with them?

GB: I just thought of it on a whim so start singing

_Hidan_

_I wanna do it_

_JP_

_Let's draw straws_

_Kisame_

_Jack said we should work togetherThree of a kind_

_Hidan, Kisame, AND JP_

_Birds of a featherNow and foreverWheeeeLa, la, la, la, la_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tightThrow away the key and thenTurn off all the lights_

_Kisame_

_First, we're going to set some baitInside a nasty trap and waitWhen he comes a-sniffing we willSnap the trap and close the gate_

_Hidan_

_Wait! I've got a better planTo catch this big red lobster man_

_Let's pop him in a boiling potAnd when he's done we'll butter him up_

_Hidan, Kisame, AND JP_

_Kidnap the Sandy ClawsThrow him in a box Bury him for ninety yearsThen see if he talks_

_Kisame_

_Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man Can take the whole thing over then He'll be so pleased, I do declareThat he will cook him rare_

_Hidan, Kisame, AND JP_

_Wheeee_

_Hidan_

_I say that we take a cannon Aim it at his doorAnd then knock three timesAnd when he answersSandy Claws will be no more_

_Kisame_

_You're so stupid, think now lf we blow him up to smithereensWe may lose some piecesAnd then Jack will beat us black and green_

_Hidan, Kisame, AND JP_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws Tie him in a bag Throw him in the ocean Then, see if he is sad_

_Hidan AND Kisame_

_Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town_

_JP_

_He'll be so pleased by our success That he'll reward us too, I bet_

_Hidan, Kisame, AND JP_

_Perhaps he'll make his special brewOf snake and spider stewUmmm!_

_We're his little henchmen andWe take our job with prideWe do our best to please him And stay on his good side_

_Kisame_

_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb_

_JP_

_I'm not the dumb one_

_Hidan_

_You're no fun_

_Kisame_

_Shut up_

_Hidan_

_Make me_

_Kisame_

_I've got something, listen nowThis one is real good, you'll see We'll send a present to his door Upon there'll be a note to readNow, in the box we'll wait and hide Until his curiosity entices him to look inside_

_JP_

_And then we'll have him One, two, three_

_Hidan, Kisame, AND JP_

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stickLock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tickKidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bitsMr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicksKidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will seeLock him in a cage and then, throw away the key_

GB: Great job guys ok Pein are you and Matt ready?

Pein: How come Hidan isn't singing this it suits him better

MJ89: Well simple because you look scary

BBC: She has a point and besides this like your Disney theme song

Onyx: Yep now come on sing!

Pein: I can't believe I'm about to do this

_Pein_

_Well, well, well,what have we here?Sandy Claws, huh?Oh, I'm really scared_

_So you're the oneeverybody's talkin' about,ha, ha, ha, haYou're jokin', you're jokin'I can't believe my eyesYou're jokin' me, you gotta beThis can't be the right guy_

_He's ancient, he's uglyI don't know which is worseI might just split a seam now lf I don't die laughing first_

_When Mr. Oogie Boogie says There's trouble close at hand You'd better pay attention now'Cause I'm the Boogie Man_

_And if you aren't shakin'Then there's something very wrong' Cause this may be thelast time now you hear the boogie song, ohhh_

_Animal Path_

_Ohhh_

_Pein_

_Ohhh_

_Human Path_

_Ohhh_

_Pein_

_Ohhh_

_Animal Path_

_Ohhh,_

_i'm the Oogie Boogie Man_

_Pein_

_Well if I'm feelin' antsy And there's nothin' much to do I might just cook a special batch Of snake and spider stew_

_And don't ya know the one thingThat would make it work so nice?A roly-poly SandyClaws to add a little spice_

_Human Path_

_Ohhh_

_Pein_

_Oh, yeah_

_Animal Path_

_Ohhh_

_Pein_

_Ohhh_

_Human Path_

_Ohhh_

_Pein AND Animal Path_

_Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) theOogie Boogie Man_

_Matt_

_Release me nowOr you must face the dire consequences_

_The children are expecting meSo please, come to your senses_

_Pein_

_You're jokin', you're jokin'I can't believe my ears Would someone shut this fella upI'm drownin' in my tears_

_It's funny, I'm laughingYou really are too much And now, with your permissionI'm going to do my stuff_

_Matt_

_What are you going to do?_

_Pein_

_I'm gonna do the best I can_

_(Musical interlude)_

_Oh, the sound of rollin' diceTo me is music in the air'_

_Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair_

_It's much more fun,I must confessWhen lives are on the line_

_Not mine, of course,but yours, oldboy Now that'd be just fine_

_Matt_

_Release me fast or you will have to Answer for this heinous act_

_Pein_

_Oh, brother, you're something You put me in a spin You aren't comprehendingThe position that you're in_

_It's hopeless, you're finished You haven't got a prayer' Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie And you ain't going nowhere_

Sora: WOW you guys that was great!

Pein: Gee thanks

Matt: Maybe you should join our band sometime

Pein: I'll consider it.

GB: OK Tommy, Takuya you guys are next

Agunimon: I can't believe you talked me into doing this

Kummamon: I think this is going to be fun!!

Kira: Relax Taki just stop complaining and sing the song

Agunimon: Fine, But Tommy goes face

Kummamon: Ok!

_I'm Mister White Christmas_

_I'm Mister Snow_

_I'm Mister Icicle_

_I'm Mister Ten Below_

_Friends call me Snow Miser_

_What ever I touch_

_Turns to snow in my clutch_

_I'm too much!_

[Chorus:]

_He's Mister White Christmas_

_He's Mister Snow_

[Kummamon:]

_That's right!_

[Chorus:]

_He's Mister Icicle_

_He's Mister Ten Below_

[Kummamon:]

_Friends call me Snow Miser,_

_What ever I touch_

_Turns to snow in my clutch_

Chorus:]

_He's too much!_

[Kummamon:]

_I never want to know a day_

_That's over forty degrees_

_I'd rather have it thirty,_

_Twenty, ten, five_

_and let it_

_freeeeEEEEEEeeze!_

[Chorus:]

_He's Mister White Christmas_

_He's Mister Snow_

[Kummamon:]

_That's right!_

[Chorus:]

_He's Mister Icicle_

_He's Mister Ten Below_

[Kummamon:]

_Friends call me Snow Miser,_

_What ever I touch_

_Turns to snow in my clutch_

_...too much._

[All:]

_Too Much!_

Tommy: your turn Takuya (He giggled)

_I'm Mister Green Christmas_

_I'm Mister Sun_

_I'm Mister Heat Blister_

_I'm Mister Hundred and One_

_They call me Heat Miser,_

_What ever I touch_

_Starts to melt in my clutch_

_I'm too much!_

[Chorus]

_He's Mister Green Christmas_

_He's Mister Sun_

_He's Mister Heat Blister_

_He's Mister Hundred and One_

[Agunimon]

_They call me Heat Miser,_

_What ever I touch_

_Starts to melt in my clutch_

[Chorus]

_He's too much!_

[Agunimon]

_Thank you!_

_I never want to see a day_

_That's under sixty degrees_

_I'd rather have it eighty,_

_Ninety, one hundred degrees!_

(spoken)

_Oh, some like it hot, but I like it_

_REALLY hot! Hee hee!_

[Chorus]

_He's Mister Green Christmas_

_He's Mister Sun_

[Agunimon]

_Sing it!_

[Chorus]

_He's Mister Heat Blister_

_He's Mister Hundred and One_

[Agunimon]

_They call me Heat Miser,_

_What ever I touch_

_Starts to melt in my clutch_

_I'm too much!_

[Everybody]

_Too Much!_

HEH: You guys did a great job I can't wait to see who's next.

Zoë: It kind of fits them if you think about it.

Haruhi: Yeah you have point there.

GB: OK Naruto, Kouichi, Itachi, Deidara, and Kyon your turn.

Naruto: Are you guys ready then let's get started!

Kouichi: _You and I must make a pact,_

_we must bring salvation back_

_Where there is love, I'll be there_

_I'll reach out my hand to you,_

_I'll have faith in all you do_

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

_Chorus:_

_And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,_

_Build my world of dreams around you,_

_I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong_

_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on_

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

_Togetherness, well that's all I'm after_

_Whenever you need me, I'll be there_

_I'll be there to protect you,_

_with an unselfish love I respect you_

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

_(chorus)_

_If you should ever find someone new,_

_I know he'd better be good to you_

_'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there_

_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah_

_I'll be there, I'll be there,_

_just call my name, I'll be there_

_(Just look over your shoulders, honey - ooh)_

_I'll be there, I'll be there,_

_whenever you need me, I'll be there_

_Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah_

_I'll be there, I'll be there,_

_just call my name, I'll be there..._

DRQ: That was beautiful just beautiful

GB: Yes it was Ok everybody time to teleport (He teleported them to New York Times Square)

It was snowing and there were a lot of people there watching Christmas celebration

Johnny: Well guys let's wrap this up.

Everybody: _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas Just like the ones I used to know Where the treetops glisten, and children listen To hear sleigh bells in the snow I'm dreaming of a white Christmas With every Christmas card I write May your days be merry and bright And may all your Christmases be white I'm dreaming of a white Christmas With every Christmas card I write May your days be merry and bright And may all your Christmases be white_

* * *

GB: I hoped that you all like it.

Itachi: Be on the look out for another story by TobiGB called "Daybreak Comes to Sin City" it'll be out sometime in 2010

GB: Until then have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Hidan: Jashin bless us every fucking one.

GB: Thank you Hidan I thank. Well I see you guy later so have a happy holiday and I'll see you guys again soon, yeah. Oh one more thing Tell who you guys thought was a cute enter Dimensional pairing vote in your reviews the winners will get on little story. Well see ya, yeah


End file.
